


Ohana

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Ohana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: Bucks builds more fond Christmas memories.





	Ohana

Bucky spent Christmas with Noelle’s family at her parent’s house. Although they had their boisterous moments, Noelle’s family was a quiet bunch, especially when baby Avery was napping. The time there was a balm Bucky hadn’t realized he needed.

Steven’s exuberance startled Bucky awake Christmas morning. Bucky thanked God that he woke up when Steven barged hollering into his room – he shuddered to think about what would have happened to Steven if it had been Steven’s touch that had awoken him. Bucky shoved the darkness away.

Bucky, still on high-alert, trailed Steven into the living room. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle as Steven began to methodically empty his brimming stocking. “I’m not supposed to look until everyone is awake.” Steven admitted in a hushed whisper. “But it’s okay, ‘cause I know how to put everything back in there.” He looked up with a proud smile. “You won’t even be able to tell!”

Bucky knew he shouldn’t encourage Steven to disobey adults, but he couldn’t bring himself to chastise Steven. It was Christmas, after all! And although he couldn’t remember them, he knew he had fond memories of the holiday in his own childhood.

“Here!” Steven suddenly jumped up, a card in his hand, and ran towards Bucky. He plopped on the couch next to Bucky and thrust the card into Bucky’s hand. “This is for you.”

Bucky smiled and ruffled Steven’s hair. Steven’s effervescence was indomitable. “Want me to open it now? We’re not doing presents just yet.”

Steven nodded vigorously. “You can open it again later, too.”

“Alright, kid.” Bucky grinned. “Let’s see what we got in here.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped and his throat constricted with a myriad of unnamable emotions. He could only stare.

“I drew it myself!” Steven declared proudly as he climbed into Bucky’s lap and settled between his arms, nestling against Bucky’s chest.

Drawn with crayon and the talent of a seven year-old, it was the most beautiful drawing Bucky had ever seen. It didn’t matter that the figures were as tall as Stark Tower or that their heads were disproportionate to their bodies. What mattered was the three figures holding stick-hands: Noelle, Steven, and himself. Each had a freakishly large smile. What mattered was the caption Steven had written in large, uneven letters: 'I love my family'.

Bucky cleared his throat. “I love it, kid.” His voice was thick. “Thank you.” He squeezed Steven’s shoulder.

In that moment, it didn’t matter that he still wrestled with his demons daily. It didn’t matter that he had blood on his hands. His past didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the family he was building.

Slowly, piece by piece, he was building his _ohana._


End file.
